


livetweet your pain

by shuffle



Series: Media Ronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Borderline crack, Inspired By Tumblr, Multi, Twitter, texting au, they livetweet their friends' deaths, where the cast has phones that somehow allow them access to twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuffle/pseuds/shuffle
Summary: In which the THH cast has access to Twitter, and uses this access to do as much as they can before their inevitable demise.





	1. day 1

**@ult_lucky** posted;

hello?

 

**@aoisdonuts** replied;

hiiii who is this!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**@crazydiamondsmondo** replied;

It literally says his name if u click his fucking profile

 

**@aoisdonuts** replied;

oh omgg ur right holy heck!???????????

 

**@moral_compass** replied;

@ult_lucky @aoisdonuts @crazydiamondsmondo No time for idle chat! Get to the gym right now, Makoto Naegi

 

**@moral_compass** replied;

@ult_lucky @aoisdonuts @crazydiamondsmondo (:

 

**@crazydiamondsmondo** replied;

wtf dude

 

* * *

 

 

**@fashionablequeen** posted;

this is like…….. the stupidest thing im, ever going to see

 

**@fashionablequeen** replied;

Like what even is that??? an ugly bear!!!? Ewwwww

 

**@fashionablequeen** replied;

ughhh

 

**@fashionablequeen** replied;

u guys are too busy screaming to go on twitterrrr

ur all lame

 

**@fashionablequeen** replied;

booooooooooooooo

 

* * *

 

**@fortuneteller420** posted;

WHAT THE HECKING FRI4CK GUYS1!!!!!!!

 

**@fortuneteller420** posted;

WERE ALL GOIGN 2 DI ETO A BEAR WITH  .AA BOBMB&&&&######@

 

**@gothicvampires** replied;

You overreact, Hagakure

 

**@fortuneteller420** replied;

WHAT THE HECLFK CREEPY LADY!!!!#*&$* AREN TYOU GSCARED ABTOUT HIS @gothicvampires

 

**@gothicvampires** replied;

No. There’s no reason to fret over this

 

**@moral_compass** replied;

@fortuneteller420 She’s right, Hagakure! There is no reason to panic !

 

**@fortuneteller420** replied;

WE’REF’R GOIGNG TO DIE DUDE WHAT THE HREKC @moral_compass

 

**@fortuneteller420** posted;

wait

 

**@fortuneteller420** replied;

my crystal ball tells me were going 2be ok

nvm panic over @moral_compass @gothicvampires

 

**@gothicvampires** replied;

I thought it was over long ago ..

 

* * *

 

 

**@maizono_desu** posted;

The name naegi kind of reminds me of someone but i…………………….forgot who <___<

 

* * *

 

 

**@fukawa_touko** posted;

devoid

 

**@fukawa_touko** posted;

empty

 

**@fukawa_touko** posted;

soulless

 

**@fortuneteller420** replied;

dude ur making me feel devoid emtpy +soulless with ur emo posting ://// @fukawa_touko

 

**@fukawa_touko** replied;

it’s called aesthetic go away weedman

 

* * *

 

 

**@m0n0kuma** posted;

get your azzes to the gym idiots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**@fashionablequeen** replied;

Why should we listen to a talking walking piece of crap…….. @m0n0kuma

 

**@m0n0kuma** replied;

im going to literally kill u

 

**@b4seb4llz** replied;

@m0n0kuma @fashionablequeen HE’S SCARY

 

* * *

 

 

**@m0n0kuma** posted;

Bye bye!

 

* * *

 

 

**@fortuneteller420** posted;

OH YMG ODD DID YOU SEE THTA #*&^$&@*@@@@@JUNKO JUST DIED INF RONT OF OUR OWN VERY OWN EYESDOGMGOMGOMGOMGOGM

 

**@byakuyatogami** replied;

Good riddance.

 

**@gothicvampires** replied;

How cold of you to say that..

 

**@fukawa_touko** replied;

<333 i wish byakuya sama would say those things to meeee @byakuyatogami @byakuyatogami @byakuyatogami

 

* * *

 

 

**@byakuyatogami** posted;

Remind me never to speak to @/fukawa_touko again.

 

**@fortuneteller420** posted;

dude ur so mean to her :’**(((

 

**@fukawa_touko** posted;

did byakuyansama jjust block me ,

 

**@kirigiri__** replied;

yes

 

* * *

 

 

**@maizono_desu** posted;

im@gogingto go fiyiinsanee44r,pelase helpmd me!\\\\!3!!%6f

 

**@ult_lucky** replied;

@maizono_desu im omw! Are u okay?? Calm down im coming to help !

 

**@fortuneteller420** replied;

@ult_lucky @maizono_desu aww look at the lovebirds :B

 

**@waifus1231** replied;

Ah yes, young love,,, i could make a doujin out of this =3= ~

 

**@fortuneteller420** replied;

@waifus1231 yo thats….cool and all but isnt that like illegal

 

**@fukawa_touko** replied;

oh pff yeah bcz weed is any better @fortuneteller420

 

**@fortuneteller420** replied;

I DONT ACTUALL YDO WEED WTF :*((((((

 

* * *

 

 

**@shslprogram** posted;

Is anyone still on? I’m scared hnnng ;-;

 

**@aoisdonuts** replied;

mememme!!!!!!!! Hi chihiro (see how i clicked the profile!) :D

 

**@oogamisakura** replied;

I too am awake. How are you, fujisaki?

 

**@shslprogram** replied;

;;; I’m worried about being a target……………. @aoisdonuts @oogamisakura

 

**@gothicvampires** replied;

Trivial matters, just lock your door

 

**@aoisdonuts** replied;

yeah!!!! ur safe i believe in u <333 :))))))

\+ sakura and me can guard ur door for u to make sure ur ok!!!!!!!

 

**@shslprogram** replied;

Aww, thank you everyone!...

 

**@m0n0kuma** posted;

gooooo to fuckign bed oh my gogdddddd


	2. night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes on after the night bell sounds!

**@maizono_desu** posted;

Thank you for helping me,naegi…………. xxx 

 

**@ult_lucky** replied;

of course! :)

 

**@b4seb4llz** replied;

@ult_lucky mann im so jealous u get to talk to maizono like thatttttt

 

* * *

 

**@fukawa_touko** posted;

new side acc! (@liiterary)

 

**@fortuneteller420** replied;

Is this to stalk togami

 

**@fukawa_touko** replied;

what do u mean @fortuneteller420

 

**@liiterary** posted;

fuck they know

 

* * *

 

**@byakuyatogami** posted;

Who is @/liiterary?

 

**@kirigiri__** replied;

guess.

 

**@byakuyatogami** replied;

Fukawa?

 

**@gothicvampires** replied;

You’re less dense than you look. Congratulations,

 

**@byakuyatogami** replied;

That shade was incredibly unnecessary.

 

**@fortuneteller420** replied;

yo guys shouldnt we be asleep i mean………... what if monoksudfmdnsjd finds us on here…… @byakuyatogami @gothicvampires @kirigiri__

 

**@kirigiri__** replied;

there are no rules against going on twitter after hours.

 

**@fortuneteller420** replied;

ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

k

 

* * *

 

**@ult_lucky** posted;

@maizono_desu How are you holding up?

 

**@maizono_desu** replied;

I’m fine thank you naegi :)

 

**@ult_lucky** replied;

@maizono_sayaka Rememebr not to let anyone in ok??

 

**@maizono_desu** replied;

I wont x

 

**@crazydiamondsmondo** replied;

?? suspicious

 

* * *

 

**@moral_compass** posted;

I wish everyone a good night! :)) @ult_lucky @byakuyatogami @gothicvampires @aoisdonuts @kirigiri__ @shslprogram @fortuneteller420

 

**@moral_compass** replied;

@fukawa_touko @crazydiamondsmondo @b4seb4llz @waifus1231 @oogamisakura @maizono_desu @fashionablequeen

 

**@moral_compass** replied;

Also @liiterary in case Fukawa doesn’t see it :)))

 

**@gothicvampires** replied;

Why did you tag Enoshima?

 

**@moral_compass** replied;

@gothicvampires Because she should have a good ni

 

**@moral_compass** replied;

@gothicvampires omg

 

**@gothicvampires** replied;

That’s what I thought so

* * *

 

**@moral_compass** posted;

Oh my gosh………………….

 

**@crazydiamondsmondo** replied;

Are you still mulling over ur stupidass goodnight text

 

**@moral_compass** replied;

@crazydiamondsmondo Yes! I disgraced Enoshima!!!!!!!!!

 

**@liiterary** replied;

NO ONE CARES JESUS FUCKING CHRIST@@@@

 

**@moral_compass** replied;

@liiterary :((((

 

* * *

 

**@liiterary** posted;

HOLY SHIT

 

**@liiterary** posted;

wait what the fuck2837483 ddddid my white knight,, block me??????!!!??????!!!!!!?

 

**@liiterary** posted;

HE GODFUCKING DID

WHAT THE FUCK

WHAT DID I DO

 

**@fukawa_touko** posted;

jackass

 

**@fortuneteller420** replied;

toukoooooooooooo @fukawa_touko

 

**@aoisdonuts** posted;

Is touko acting weird to you guys?

 

**@byakuyatogami** replied;

She’s always acting strangely.

 

* * *

 

 

**@b4seb4llz** posted;

oh god

guys

 

**@b4seb4llz** replied;

fuck fuck fuck fuck f

 

**@liiterary** replied;

stop texting its almost 2 fck=gugking am


	3. day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial 1 commences, and Monokuma livetweets it...

**@m0n0kuma** posted;

heh

 

 **@waifus1231** posted;

Good morning friends ~~I was sketching my Magical Girl doujin last night =A= ~x

 

 **@fukawa_touko** posted;

i woke up with a throbbing headache mmmmmgff

 

 **@fortuneteller420** replied;

FUKAWAAAAAAA @fukawa_touko

 

 **@fukawa_touko** replied;

? @fortuneteller420

 

 **@fortuneteller420** replied;

omg ur back t normal @fukawa_touko

 

 **@fukawa_touko** replied;

yeah @fortuneteller420

 

 **@liiterary** posted;

fuckkkk im gonna ,mblock weedman at this point####

 

 **@fortuneteller420** replied;

? @liiterary

 

 **@liiterary** replied;

fck .,nvm @fortuneteller420

 

* * *

 

 **@aoisdonuts** posted;

Good moooooooorning :D

 

 **@oogamisakura** replied;

Good morning Asahina

 

 **@fortuneteller420** replied;

heeyyyyyyy asahina @aoisdonuts

 

 **@kirigiri__** replied;

good morning.

 

 **@moral_compass** posted;

Did Enoshima visit anyone in a dream? Tell her I’m sorry :((

 

 **@moral_compass** replied;

@ult_lucky

 

 **@moral_compass** replied;

@kirigiri__

 

 **@moral_compass** replied;

@aoisdonuts

 

 **@aoisdonuts** replied;

Nope!!

 

 **@moral_compass** replied;

@fukawa_touko @liiterary

 

 **@liiterary** replied;

i couldnt care less if she appeared in a dream of mine…..

 

 **@moral_compass** replied;

@maizono_desu

 

 **@moral_compass** replied;

@b4seb4llz

 

 **@moral_compass** replied;

@byakuyatogami

 

 **@crazydiamondsmondo** replied;

Before u tag me in this shitty thread, the answer is no

 

 **@moral_compass** replied;

@waifus1231

 

 **@moral_compass** replied;

@crazydiamondsmondo

 

 **@moral_compass** replied;

@crazydiamondsmondo Oh..

 

* * *

 

 **@byakuyatogami** posted;

You are all much too slow.

 

 **@kirigiri__** replied;

.

 

 **@byakuyatogami** replied;

I have no time for your cryptic tendencies, Kirigiri .

 

* * *

 

 **@b4seb4llz** posted;

hah gm guyssz

 

 **@shslprogram** replied;

Good morning!!! ^w^ @b4seb4llz

 

* * *

 

 **@m0n0kuma** posted;

Diiiiiid you like ur surprise, @ult_lucky?? <<33333

 

* * *

 

 **@fortuneteller420** posted;

uhhhhhhhhhhhh is anyone else like seirously worried abotu naegi i mean its been like 10 minutesd

 

 **@kirigiri__** posted;

i wonder what naegi’s doing?

 

* * *

 

 **@ult_lucky** posted;

SAYAKAA MAZINSONODI

 

* * *

 

 **@gothicvampires** posted;

I suppose the wild drug man was right… We do have a slight issue on our hands, now don’t we?

 

 **@fortuneteller420** replied;

I DTOLD YOU SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@1 @gothicvampires

 

 **@shslprogram** replied;

I never got a chance to talk to her…….. ;;;;;; @gothicvampires

 

 **@liiterary** replied;

honestly what the fuckr@ what a sHITTYYY killer lol what kind of stupid motive did they evern havefff

 

 **@fortuneteller420** replied;

You keep s scaring me @liiterary ;@*738#;;;@#

 

 **@byakuyatogami** replied;

Pathetic.. a girl in her emo phase scares you?

 

 **@kirigiri__** replied;

that actually almost made me laugh good job

 

* * *

 

 **@aoisdonuts** posted;

I haaate investigating creepy thingscx

 

 **@oogamisakura** replied;

Dont worry, Asahina, its going to be okay in the end…….

 

 **@ult_lucky** replied;

Yeah, what Oogami said!!! Its going to be hard but i promise itll be ok @aoisdonuts :)....

 

 **@ult_lucky** replied;

and we have to avenge Sayaka…………..

 

* * *

 

 **@fortuneteller420** posted;

11037 is the weirdest clue ive ever seen wth!!!!!!!!!!!! Maizono what the heck were never goign to find ur killer at this point *&#$&*%

 

 **@moral_compass** replied;

Be patient, @fortuneteller420!!! I believe in us!!!!

 

* * *

 

 **@m0n0kuma** posted;

Being mm is soooooo boring sometimes u guys are so dense lololol

 

 **@moral_compass** replied;

!!!!!!!!! Mastermind! Reveal yourself!! @m0n0kuma

 

 **@m0n0kuma** replied;

Whattttttt? Arent you supposed to be heading to the trial room??????????

 

 **@moral_compass** replied;

Yes, but I have you on push notifications so my phone buzzed! @m0n0kuma

 

 **@m0n0kuma** replied;

Eeeeeeeeeesh you’re so fucking annoying

 

* * *

 

 **@m0n0kuma** posted;

blockt

 

 **@m0n0kuma** posted;

No one seems to realize im posting nowwww >:ppppp i can #livetweet this laaaaame trial!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **@m0n0kuma** replied;

This one’s for all our viewers out there~~ <33333!

 

* * *

 

 **@m0n0kuma** posted;

Naegi starts off strong!!!! Taking the initiative!!!!! saucyyy

 

 **@m0n0kuma** posted;

?????? what? Everyones lost!!! Oh no, however will they figure out the killer!??

 

 **@m0n0kuma** posted;

naegis evidence game is STRONGGG almost like hes shooting bullets with every sentence~~

 

 **@m0n0kuma** posted;

i cant take iiiiiiit!!!!!! Naegis so intense~

 

 **@m0n0kuma** posted;

ehhhhhhhh? owo whats this???????

Is someone being accused?!!!!!

 

 **@m0n0kuma** posted;

Leeeeeeeeeeeeeon kuwata!!!!!!!!!!! @b4seb4llz @b4seb4llz @b4seb4llz @b4seb4llz

 

 **@m0n0kuma** posted;

Our murderer has been spotted, and is being taken to punishment…………...right after this break! ??

it seems hes going insane now…….huhuhu, stupid bastarddddd

 

 **@m0n0kuma** posted;

welp! Thats what u get for being girl crazy these days, huh? xx

 

* * *

 

 **@ult_lucky** posted;

Is anyone else mildly worried by @/m0n0kuma’s texting or

 

 **@fortuneteller420** replied;

MAN IM FREEEEEAKED OUTTTTTTT @ult_lucky

 

 **@gothicvampires** replied;

It is rather unnerving..

 

 **@shslprogram** replied;

It’s so scary;;; ……..Can you imagine that  bear typing that while we were in trial?! hhhh... ;;;;;;;; @ult_lucky

 

 **@waifus1231** replied;

No, even I, someone who cares only for 2D creatures, am beginning to worry about him...or her………..!!

 

 **@ult_lucky** replied;

good because I was really scared,,, @fortuneteller420 @gothicvampires @shslprogram @waifus1231

 

* * *

 

 **@m0n0kuma** posted;

diiiiiing doongggggg……

I hope you all got to explore the new location~~~

 

 **@fukawa_touko** replied;

.bitch

 

 **@m0n0kuma** replied;

Honestly, will u shut upppppp

 

 **@fortuneteller420** posted;

i cant believe fukawa managed to annoy creepy monorobot

this is the funniest thingfdjgdfd

 

 **@byakuyatogami** replied;

Hilarious, if we were not in a killing game.

 

 **@fortuneteller420** replied;

cut me some slack man

i just wept some manly tears for the last hour okay i need my fun*#&*****$


End file.
